Metal's Valentine
by Darth Cody
Summary: Metal Sonic finds the perfect gift for Baby. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Five Nights at Freddy's.**

 **A/N: This was originally going to be part of a series of one shots focused on certain Sonic Characters. But this also works for Valentine's day as well, even though it's a few days late. Gimme a break, I've been working on my star wars rebels fanfic "Altered Destinies" for the past week.**

* * *

I must have checked every Toys R Us, Target and GameStop on the East Coast. Everytime, I went straight to wherever the Five Nights at Freddy's merch was, and inspected each and every plushie. I found a ton of Freddys, some Foxy's, Bonnies, Chicas, Toy Animatronics, even a "Rare" Nightmare Cupcake every now and then. But not the one I was looking for.

Now I'm relying on a lead from Cody saying that I hadn't checked the Toys R Us up by Alexa's old house. So I rushed there, in record time mind you, and scanned the entire store. I go up and down each aisle, though I pause when I reach the Sonic section. Of course, most of the toys there are focused specifically on Sonic Boom. Figures, I think. For a spinoff series that bombed harder than '06, they sure can't stop making toys and stuff about it. Finally, I see one. It's the only one there.

I reach out, ready to claim what I need, when a furry hand brushes my own robotic one. I look up. Alexa is standing there.

"Oh, sorry Metal." She says. "I didn't know you were here."

"It's fine," I tell her. "I didn't know you were here either."

"You're here for this, aren't you?" She asks me, holding up the plushie. It's a model of Circus Baby. Unlike most of the plushies out there, this one has eyes etched into the head, like the toy chica Plushie, instead of eyes that bulge out. It also has a cute smile stitched onto the face as well, making it honestly one of the cutest plushies out there (Although this is coming from the boyfriend of the animatronic from whom the plushie is modeled).

"Yes. So you are, too?" I reply.

"Yeah. I was hoping to get a jump on my collection. I have one of every plushie from the fnaf crew so far, except the funtime animatronics. Apparently, this was a promo toy. Like an early release. They only put this one in like, five different stores across the country. I mean, a whole load of 'em are gonna be shipped out, but this is like a pre release."

"Cool." I say.

"Okay, so now you know why I want it," she says. "Now what's your reason?"

I sigh and say, "Well, I've been flying nonstop across the east coast looking for that doll. I found a plush of myself pretty fast. I am pretty popular after all. Anyway, I've spent the last three straight days searching every Toys R Us, Target, and GameStop on from Maine to Florida, looking for that doll."

"So that's where you've been." Alexa says. I nod in agreement, and she adds, "You know, Baby's been worried about you being so jumpy."

"Well," I admit. "I wanted to surprise her."

Alexa thinks it over. "You know what, the official release for the entire crew is in a few months anyway. Besides, what are friends for, amiright?"

"Thank you so much, Alexa." I say. "I owe you big for this."

She glowers at me and whispers, "I'll keep that in mind." She winks at me and says, "At least let me pay for it, since I was smart enough to bring my wallet."

It's then that I realize that not once in the past three days did I notice that I didn't have any money on me. Then I remember my pay card, another one of the few good things I received from Eggman. It's like a universal card that can be used anywhere in the world to buy things. I originally thought that after renouncing my loyalties to Eggman, he'd shut down the pay card on me. Luckily, Tails transferred control over it from Eggman to himself.

Anyway, Alexa pays for the doll, but I watch her like a vulture the entire time, in case she tries to bolt. Luckily, she hands me the bag with the plushie in it. "Good luck, Metal." She tells me.

"Thanks." I reply.

When I arrive at Freddy's, Spring Bonnie answers. "Howdy, Metal." He greets. "Come on in."

"Hey everyone." I call out. "Where's Baby?"

She walks out of the Funtime room, smiling at me. "Hi, Metal." She greets. She wraps me up in a tight hug.

"Hey, Baby Girl." I say. "How are you?"

"I'm doing wonderfully, Metal." She says. "Did you notice the decorations?"

I look up at the ceiling and the doorways. Pink, red and white hearts line the walls. "They're great." I tell her. "Did you do this?"

She nods. "I did, with help from Toy Chica, Ballora, and Mangle. As usual, we had to keep Puppet in his box so he didn't accidentally bring anything to life."

"Can't he control whether what he touches comes to life?" I ask, confused.

"Mostly." Baby shrugs. Then she notices what I'm holding. "What's in the box?"

"Oh, this?" I reply. "Just a gift for my Baby Girl." I hand her the box. She opens it and gasps. She pulls out the plushies. "Is this...us?" She asks, her eyes going kawaii.

"Yup," I respond proudly. "Do you like it?"

Tears start welling up in her eyes. "N-No..." Her face fills with a wide smile as she tackles me in a tight hug. "I love it. I love it I love it I love it!" She sobs happily. I wrap her up in a tight embrace. "Happy Valentine's Day, Baby Girl." I say to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Metal." She replies. "Do you want to stay a while?"

The happiness in my eyes fades. "Here's the thing, Baby Girl." I tell her. "I've been spending the past 3 days looking for that doll. I haven't had a moment to recharge, and I'm on reserve power. As much as I'd absolutely love to stay for a while, I need to head home...and...and re...recharge." I can feel myself switching to low power mode, and my vision goes to static.

"Oh, Metal." Baby says, worried. "Hold on."

A few minutes later, Alexa arrives to get me home. I struggle to wish everyone a Happy Valentine's Day as she guides me home.

"So," Alexa asks me. "How was it."

"It...It wasss...greeaat." I stutter. "She...she...she love...loved it. She was...was so...happy that...happy...that she all...almost...crushed...me."

"You are aware that you look like someone who's had too much, right?"

"Yup." I say, aware in my mind what's happening but unable to control it. "To...totally worth...worth it."

 **Please R &R. And Happy belated Valentine's Day!**


End file.
